Sakura no Kitsune
by DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles
Summary: On an S-class mission by themselves Naruto and Sakura are ambushed. In the process Sakura is badly wounded. In the heat of the moment and thoughts that she's about to die Sakura admits her true feelings to Naruto. So to save her Naruto makes a choice.
1. The Choice

_**Argh ok this is another story. This idea kept coming back again and again and won't leave me alone while I kept trying to type the next chapter of ethereal blades. This idea was sparked by several really depressing fics. This will have a happy ending though. Anyway onward.**_

* * *

On an S-class mission by themselves Naruto and Sakura are ambushed. The missing nin who ambush them are defeated but in the process Sakura is badly wounded. In the heat of the moment and thoughts that she's about to die Sakura admits her true feelings for her teammate. To save his most precious person's life, Naruto makes a choice that will alter Sakura's life forever.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Choice

* * *

In a cave in northern lightning country Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto sat holding his teammate, best friend, partner, and the love of his life Haruno Sakura close to his chest as she bled out from wounds caused by a battle with missing nins. The fight was brutal and dragged on so long that by the end Sakura was out of chakra so there was no way for her to heal herself.

"Naruto" She said her voice quiet.

"Mmm?" She felt the hum from his chest where her head lay.

"Can I tell you something I've been keeping secret?" She asked. It was a silly question really she knew she could tell him anything. Except what she was about to. She had hidden it to long, much to long.

"You know you can tell me anything Sakura-chan." He said as he smiled down at her. She smiled up at him. She began to cough up some blood. Before she could continue he wiped the blood away.

"I'm glad." She pulled herself up and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise. "I love you. Also you can't tell me I'm lying to myself this time baka."

"Sakura-chan." He started to talk but she put a finger to his lips.

"No listen. If only I hadn't been such a baka, myself we could have been together." She began to cough.

"(cough) Now you have to watch me die. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I love you." She finished and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan don't go to sleep please stay with me." Naruto said panicking. Sakura opened her eyes a little.

"It (cough) hurts so much Naruto-kun I'm so tired. I just wish there was a way to heal me. I'm sorry I waited to tell you." She said as she started to cry. She cried for a few seconds and passed out.

"There is one way." Naruto said to himself as he stared down at his beloved. He could feel her fading he had to make a choice.

**"What will you do kit?"** Kyuubi asked him. Few knew but a year before, during the final battle with Madara, Naruto fused with the Kyuubi and became the new Holder of the title. Meanwhile his tenant mellowed out to the point of no return. They were one. Instead of Kyuubi taking over Naruto he had taken over the fox.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked down at his cheery blossom. Kyuubi felt Naruto's thoughts.

**"I say go for it kit she loves you right? So I say go for it.**" The once evil beast said in a comforting voice.

"I don't want her to hate me. Also I don't know what will happen." He said worriedly he had to decide soon she was still fading.

**"It won't kill her it will make her stronger. It won't hurt her but she will be changed."** The fox said.

"Alright I rather her live and hate me then watch her die." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura close to him. He moved her shirt so he had an easy target. He summoned up his youki.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said as he bit down on her shoulder. His youki flared into her as he did so. He sat there his fangs in her skin as the process began. When he knew that she had enough for the process to finish she let go and pulled her close and waited.

_-Meanwhile a few miles away-_

Kakashi ran as fast as he could following Pakkun. They had caught Naruto and Sakura's scent a little while ago and he wanted to find them. As he got closer he felt it. A huge burst of chakra and youki. At first he thought it was Naruto then he realized that it felt calmer. That's when he realized what was familiar about it.

_'Sakura? But how?'_ he thought to himself. He sped up.

_-Back in the Cave_-

Naruto watched as Sakura turned. He watched as her canines grew longer. Her hair grew longer and wild. He nails turned into claws and he made sure to pull her boots of so that those claws didn't hurt when they grew. He felt as her chakra system evolved to handle both chakra and youki. Finally he watched as her ears disappeared and were replaced by a kitsune's and as three pink white tipped tails burst from her tail bone.

As the process ended he looked down at her and saw that it was a success she was completely healthy but was now like him a fox half demon. He heard what sounded like rocks being stepped on and so he put Sakura down. He dropped his fox illusion and allowed his own fox features to show. His ears flattened to his head as he began to growl till he caught the scent.

When Kakashi stepped into the mouth of the cave he caught site of Naruto. He was one of the few who knew about the boy's fusion with his tenant. He looked at the boy who was covered in blood none of it his own by the smell a good amount was Sakura's. The Kitsune smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei aren't you a site for sore eyes." Naruto said as his tails began to wag happily at the site of his sensei. Kakashi stepped into the cave more as Naruto moved back to Sakura.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he caught the site of Sakura's new looks and the pool of her blood on the ground of the cave. Naruto looked ashamed.

"Sakura-chan got hurt really badly in our fight and was out of chakra. We didn't have any soldier pills and so she was bleeding out really bad. She told me some stuff then went to sleep. I couldn't just let her die so I. I changed her." Naruto explained his tails and ears drooping.

_'Well that explains a lot_' Kakashi thought. He walked over and saw Sakura was fully healed. He also noticed the mate mark on her shoulder.

"I see." Kakashi said. "Let's get you two back to the village."

Naruto nodded and threw his illusion back up and then put one on Sakura as he picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he followed his sensei out of the cave and toward home.

* * *

_**Ok yeah there we go now its out on the site and will hopefully leave me alone so I can finish the next chap of Ethereal Blades. Anyway I still need a beta for my stories and this story need a name. Help please.**_

_**DOOOOOOM Lord out.**_


	2. Sakura Reacts!

_**OMG I don't know why this took so long I really don't. it might be because I've been preoccupied with stuff. Or it could be that I scraped like six ideas for this second chapter before saying screw and going and rereading some of my fav narusaku stories for inspiration. I'd also like to say though that I'm stoked cause some of my favorite narusaku writers, Demon Naruto 117, Metalguy, and wilkins75 put this story on Their alert lists that has me like super happy. Btw Metalguy, Demon Naruto 117? Both of you need to update your awesome stories! Also everyone go read their stuff if you haven't already. Um anyway on ward lets go.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto our lovable titular character wouldn't be stupid. Well he is dense as a brick and as blunt as a club sometimes so yeah I obviously don't own it._

* * *

Chapter 2: Sakura Reacts!

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her and found herself confused.

_'Is this heaven?_' she asked herself as she looked around. She was in a beautiful grassy field. A pink petal passed her face and she looked up to find herself under a giant cherry blossom tree. Suddenly she heard movement.

"**No this isn't heaven.**" A familiar voice said. Sakura sat up and came face to face with, Herself.

Except something was different about her innerself. First her inner self , who, was normally black and white was full of color and oddly different. He inners eyes were now crimson and slitted. Also her inner's hair was wild looking and started the same color as her own until it turned to an orange and then a crimson color at the very ends. The biggest difference was the Fox ears and nine tails that adorned her inner self. Sakura's own three tails stiffened in shock. Wait a minute.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Sakura screamed as she looked at the fluffy appendages protruding from her tail bone. Inner Sakura shook her head.

**"Calm down so I can explain would you?" **Inner Sakura snapped over Sakura's screech.

Sakura looked at her inner self. She blinked a couple times rubbed her eyes and then reexamined herself. This was real.

"Um ok tell me whats going on?" She asked before she freaked out again. Her inner self shook her head. She sat down across from Sakura.

"**Ok long story short when we got so badly hurt and almost died? We admitted our feelings to Naruto-kun and cause he didn't want us to die he changed us into a youko hanyou." **Inner Sakura said trying to sound nonchalant

Sakura blinked and then blinked again.

"Ok so let me get this straight I almost died, admitted my feelings to Naruto and then he turned us into a half demon?" she asked reiterating everything her inner just said. Inner Sakura twitched.

"**I just said that!**" Inner Sakura growled. She shook her head. "Ok let me give more details before I just throttle you."

Sakura curled into a sitting position and waited.

**" When we almost died Naruto-kun, who has apparently fused with the Kyuubi, pushed a ton of his youki into us while marking us as his mate. Following me so far?"** Inner Sakura asked. Sakura nodded.

**"Ok so now we have become a half demon fox and we are Naruto-kun's mate and essentially the queen of Kitsune. Well you are anyway I, on the other hand have been given a life of my own in a way. I've become for you what Kyuubi always has been and always will be for Naruto. I also gained a huge amount of the Kyuubi's memories and have become a female form of him."**

"Wow" was all Sakura could say. Then she cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, if you are sort of a different person now maybe you should have your own name?"

Inner Sakura just blinked.

**"I, I don't know I haven't thought about it."** Inner Sakura said biting her lower lip.

"Hmm how about Sakuya?" Sakura said with a smile. Inner Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"**Still keeping with the Cherry blossoms huh?"** She asked. Sakura just nodded.

"**Alright then from now I'm Sakuya, which is an ironic reversal in this case.(1)"** The now newly named Sakuya said with a laugh. Sakura giggles along with her.

"So, um now what?" Sakura asked. Sakuya bit her lip.

**"We wait."** She said with a shrug.

"Why can't I just wake up?" Sakura asked.

"**Well to be honest we still need to finish healing all the way mind, body, and soul."** Sakuya started.

**"You don't go through what we just did and have the ability to wake up immediately. You should be able to awaken by the time Naruto-kun gets you back to Konoha." **Sakuya said simply.

Sakura nodded.

"Well I do sorta feel tired" Sakura said her eyes suddenly heavy. Sakuya smiled.

**"Then rest."** Her nine tailed inner said. Sakura yawned.

"Mkay" She said as she drifted to sleep.

"**Things will get interesting soon Sakura-chan I hope you'll be ready."** Sakuya said before disappearing into the nearby woods.

* * *

_**AN: Gods this is short. Stupid muse of mine. Gets distracted to easily. Well that's chapter 2 all. R&R plz.**_

_**(1)KonohanaSakuya-hime is the name of a Shinto goddess who is represented by Sakura trees. While in this case Sakuya is the representation of Sakura instead. That's why its ironic. If you're curious about where I got this from just go on Wikipedia and look up Konohanasakuya-hime.**_


	3. Read Me! Important AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry to report that all of my stories will be on hold for a bit. No its not writer's block or abandonment it's my computer. I'm actually sending this from my friend's laptop. My computer has been lagging really bad and it's been dying quicker and quicker so I think its my battery I don't have access to another comp so I have to get this one fixed. A relative of mine says he can fix it but he fixes comps for a living so he'll be working on mine and his sister's comps when he has free time. Again I'm sorry and for those who favorite and/or alert listed me for my adoption of A Better Life. I've already gotten most of the new chap done and I haven't been able to upload all of the original chapters because of this problem.

Also please don't review this chapter I'm putting this author's note on cause when I finally get my comp back I'll be replacing these author's notes with the real chapters.

Sincerely,

Doooooom Lord of Waffles.

ps those who love sakura no kitsune never fear it next chap is done but again my comp isn't letting me do anything.


End file.
